Link: A Tale of Time
by Zero Zalazor
Summary: Link is thrust into a journey, but not necessarily willingly. Armed with but a sword and his wits, his goal is to keep away something called a "Triforce" away from a person named "Zelda". A Journey unfolds as a naive boy will turn into a hardy man!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a Fic written by my friend Naru, and I in no way had anything to do with the writing of this.

Edited by: Stormblitz

Beta'd by: Zero Zalazor, Stormblitz

I sat in a meadow stained red. Whoever this man was I didn't know. All I know is that I was given something called the 'Triforce of courage' and that I was to keep it out of the hands of this Zelda person. Who is this Zelda? It's probably not that important. I'll just keep what ever this Triforce thing is.

That's what I thought at least.

I was running, taking in every breath I could, my worn brown boots pounding in the ground faster and faster, my pace increasing as every beat of my heart rang through my ears. These metal people were on my tail. I could hear some of their words over the loud clanging and scraping of their armor, "Quickly, catch him before he makes it to Gerudo desert!", one yelled out as they began to increase their pace. They began to gain ground on me.

Not long after that I began to see sand beneath my feet. Before I could react a rock appeared in front of my boot as I lifted it from the ground, catching it and pulling me to the ground. My arm grinded into the sand, letting free the blood from my arms to be greedily soaked up by the parched sand. The clanging of their armor ceased, and the metal men surrounded me. I was going to die.

Blood began to cover me; soaking into my skin and staining my green tunic (my hat long forgotten). It caked my blonde hair a crimson color. I then quickly realized it was not my own blood, but rather, it was the blood of the metal men. All I could see was the blood mixing in with sand until I looked up to see I was no longer surrounded by metal men, but strangely dressed women. One put her hand out, reaching for me. I flinched back before she patted my head and said, "Any enemy of Hyrule is a friend of ours. I'm Nabooru, what's your name kid?"

It took me several seconds to find my voice but they waited patiently until I answered, "L-Li-". I breathed a calming breath before trying again. "Link."

The woman who called herself Nubooru smiled wide, "Well kid, welcome to the Gerudo desert. Follow us, we'll lead you to a place you can rest and wash that blood off." I looked down at my cut, blood-stained arms before nervously nodding and following them.

What a start to my journey.

"You don't speak much do you?", Nubooru asked, looking back at me. I answered with a nervous shake of my head. "Well, I suppose a man of few words will speak with much action.", she said, giving me a dismissive shrug.

After walking over a river that was several hundred feet below, we seemed to arrive in a canyon area with houses carved into the walls. "Well, it's not much, but, home sweet home.", Naburoou said with a grin. As I looked around I saw many women walking about. There was not a single male to be seen, but there were women of all shapes and sizes. Some even appeared to be my age, reminding me of the ones that might now be suffering because of me.

After walking inside one of the buildings the pressing heat seemed to just vanish, but I paid it no mind. I looked around seeing little more than a tub filled with water and with clothes placed beside it. "What were those monsters, what were those metal men?", I asked.

Before answering me she gave out a strong feminine laugh. "Those weren't metal men. They were the soldiers of Hyrule. I can't believe Hyrule has reached such a new low really. We may be thieves, but we at least we have honor." She began to go on a tangent before interrupting herself, "-Before I forget, just how old are you, kid?" I answered with a quiet "nine".

"Where are your parents?"

When I asked what those were she jolted, appearing shocked. "Just who has been watching you, kid?", she asked in a much softer voice, sounding almost saddened.

"I was raised by the Kokiri tribe.", I explained. When I gave my answer she appeared confused, so I elaborated, "I broke the rules and left the forest. I was being picked on and I ran away." I looked down, shame covering my features. "By the time I stopped, I was lost, but I saw a couple of buildings, so I went there to ask for directions to get back to the forest. There I met a red haired girl." At the mere mention of her my cheeks started to heat up. "She agreed to help me if I'd visit again, so I agreed, and afterwords I made it back to the forest. My friend Saria had been crying in worry and fear. After apologizing and everything else, before I knew it, the next day had come. From then on, everyday I'd break the rules of the forest and visit my red-haired friend." I began to lose my voice but steeled myself to continue, "She taught me several things, how to herd cattle, how to rally horses, to collect eggs, I was on my way to visit when I was attacked." By the end of the story tears started to flee from my eyes and run down my face.

The tan woman nodded and gave a faint smile, "Don't worry kid. I'm sure they're fine." She shrugged, "Your friends are probably looking for you right now. You'll find them. Now, wash up and we'll head off to the dinning hall.", she finished with a kind smile.

That night I walked outside, now clothed in a specially made tunic. These people we're so kind, but the metal men, or soldiers as Nabooru called them, seemed blood thirsty... I just don't know...

I continued walking towards the dining hall, until I heard the sound of a horse. And it was not just any horse, it was the one She introduced me to, and that could've only meant- I looked, seeing unshed tears in her beautiful eyes as she climbed down, practically falling off. She ran toward me at full speed, and I found myself doing the same. As we collided, our arms wrapped around one another. She uttered my name in quiet whispers over and over... I could only manage one broken utterance "Malon..."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a Fic written by my friend Naru, and I in no way had anything to do with the writing of this.

Edited by: Stormblitz

Beta'd by: Zero Zalazor, Stormblitz

Link: A Tale of Time Chapter II

I was walking slowly, the soft grass collapsing under my boots as I walked. But then the wind carried a smell, a familiar scent of iron.

Following it to the source I found a green cloth, a hat, upon closer inspection. It was covered in a dark crimson liquid. I caught my breath

as a memory of dirty blonde hair and the same green hat flowing in the wind appeared in my mind's eye. As quick as it appeared the memory

faded, worriedly I inspected the liquid closer and my eyes widened as I recalled what it was. It was blood. And worse, I knew whose hat this

was. I ran as fast as my worm brown boots would allow me, the green beneath my feet being crushed with every step. I went barrelling into a

bar to find a balding man with what was left of his hair in a ponytail sleeping on the floor. I yelled the worry deeply sewn into my voice,

"Dad, get up, I think Link might be hurt. I found his hat, and blood, and no Link, and He mig-"

"Calm down dumplin' I can hardly understand ya. Now tell me what's the matter?", the balding man in the red shirt and blue overalls said,

trying to calm me to no avail, "If this Link fella is missin' he might've been taken by the Guards of Hyrule."

I couldn't believe him, Link could be hurt or worse, "I know better than that, he didn't visit today, and-he promised! He said he wouldn't

break his promise. I know he wouldn't. Because, he promised!" I yelled worry for my only friend, besides Epona, "Listen! Link is hurt, I

know it, he has to be-I have to help him I have t-"

"If he is hurt there's nothing we can do. If ya can't find him, he might be gone, and even if we knew fer sure, there isn't nothing we could

do.", Dad said calmly. I looked at him appalled, my mind filling itself with the image of Link hurt, bloody, and broken.

"But, we have to help him..." I pleaded.

"We can't do nothin'! Your not allowed ta go, if ya do, you'll be taken too! Your ferbidden from goin after him.", he said, ordering me to

stay and let my friend die. I couldn't take it, so I burst with a mix if emotions:

"I CAN'T LEAVE HIM TO DIE, YOU AREN'T STOPING ME!", I yelled, storming out, slamming the door in his face so he couldn't stop me as I ran

out, tears of worry and hurt flowing freely from my eyes as I quickly jumped onto Epona and rode off in the trail of the crushed grass, the

wind whistling past me. I could faintly hear my dad yelling my name, but I didn't care, I had to save Link.

I don't want to be alone.

I followed the path and, eventually, the grass turned to sand. The sound of the soft grass being crushed was replaced by grinding sand

beneath Epona's hoof. I looked around, searching for any sign of Link, and what I found both worried and calmed me: dead Hyrulean soldiers.

Their blood had long left their bodies, taking all of their warmth into the scorching desert ground. A wind blew along the strong stench of

that blood as the sun began to flee from the sky. The sky was painted a bright red as the air began to cool. I urged Epona to continue

moving.

Link, please be okay.

After we crossed a bridge over a river and into a canyon, I saw a familiar head of blonde hair and stopped. Tears formed and flowed from my

eyes as I tried to say his name to no avail as my voice ran emptily from my lips. I jumped off of Epona and ran to him. My vision began to

blur with tears that I wouldn't let leave. Colliding, we meet halfway, with our arms locking around one another. My words were hollow as I

tried to speak, and I repeated his name over and over again, not wanting to let go and risk losing him.

As we backed up to arms length, I stared into his eyes, and then I brought my hand up to leave a red print across his face as my cheeks

reddened from embarrassment. "You damn idiot, don't worry me like that." He stared at me in awe. I looked at him and grabbed his hat from my pocket on my dirtied up dress and placed it on to his head. "I found

your hat, then blood, and then no you, so I-" I was silenced as he pulled me close.

"I'm glad you're okay too.", he said, pulling me into a tight, lung-crushing embrace. I couldn't tell if that was my heart beating or his,

but my face felt like it was on fire.

"Well that's adorable.", I heard a smooth voice say. As I looked, I saw a red pony tail flowing with the desert wind and a dark skinned

woman looking at me. "You two look so cute together. So, I take it this is the one you were worried about." I looked to Link to see him give

a solid nod before looking back at me. Before I could speak the woman said, "You know, it's cold out here. You two should come inside, and

bring the horse too." I looked back at Epona with a apologetic look.

Sorry Epona.

Once inside, and sitting on a fluffy purple couch (yes Hyrule has good furniture), I was given a drink. By the look, I'd have to say it was

hot tea, and after taking a drink and searing my tongue I'd say I was correct. "Well I guess I should ask your name kid.", the dark skinned

woman said to me.

I looked into my tea before looking up with tired blue eyes and saying "Malon Lon." She gave a smirk and I began to tell my tale, "I saw

Link's hat and it had blood on it, so after having a fight with my dad I followed the trail. And I found you all here." As I finished I saw

the dark skinned woman give a wide smirk.

"So I see." She looked with a thoughtful gaze, "Now that I think about it, you're a couple of outcasts." Both me and Link gave a confused

look. "Of course, why not? The law's looking for him, and you know his wearabouts, so the law will be looking for you, too. So why don't

both of you become a member of the honest Geroudo thieves? You are outcast after all. Not to mention, you'll need help hiding from the law,

and you didn't even cover your tracks. I had a few Gerudos looking over the path that we found Link on. They have covered the tracks now. I

told them to wait so I could see who would follow. Nevermind that though. You two will need some help so, what do you say?" After she

finished, I looked to Link and he looked to me. With a nod and a green hat following his movement, our decision was made. We were now

thieves. "Good, tomorrow, we begin your training."

Let's hope we don't screw this up too badly.

After breakfast, we began our training in archery, swordplay, horse riding (Epona and I were the best), and lock picking (which me and Link

both failed badly at). Training wasn't too difficult, but all the Gerudo girls were staring at Link... After the training, we went back to

Nubooru's house and she began filling us in on the Gerudo tribe and answered my question on why all the Gerudo were eyeing Link. "To put it simply,

all Gerudo are female, and males are rare in our race, so to keep the Gerudo going we go into Hyrule to look for people to...uh.. um yea so,

that's why.", she finished quickly

I nodded but still had a few questions to ask, "You said males are rare. So, there should be at least one, right?" To my question she let

out a heavy sigh.

"As you probably have gathered by now, not everyone is as nice as Link. There was one male, but we exiled him and his mothers from our

desert." When I asked why he had two mothers, Nubooru began to explain, "Gerudo are very different from a typical hylian, and since we have

so few males and so many females, emotions can blossom in-between two women. So, they make relationships for companionship." I nodded and

asked her to explain more on why they exiled the man and his mothers. "He was researching black magic... His intentions were pure, but his

method was something we would not accept. He wanted power, most likely as a backup, but I'm not entirely sure... He wanted something more

than what the Gerudo could offer, he wanted stability. More ways to get something than stealing. I can't say what all his reasons were, but

I think I know where he is. I did hear him mention the Triforce a few times... He may be looking for that." As she finished I saw Link look

up.

"What is a Triforce?" He asked hastily. Did he know something?

"It is the ultimate power. It looks on the three virtures of power, wisdom, and courage. If someone with a balanced heart calms the

Triforce, no matter if they're good or evil, they could use it to make wish after wish." Link appeared stunned by this, so I asked if there

was something else to it. "Well, there is one thing. If someone with an unbalanced heart touches it, it will spilt into three. One power,

one wisdom-"

"And one Courage.", Link cut her off. "So I have...", I heard him mumble.

"So, history lesson over. It's getting late, I'll wake you up two in the morning." After saying that, she left and we went to lay down.

What happened next, I can't even explain. -

I awoke to a noise, as I inspected, I saw Link get up and walk outside, I followed.

Outside I began to walk up to Link until I heard a voice call for both of us.

I don't even know how to begin with her.


End file.
